RUMOR
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Siempre estuviste aquí, siempre estuvimos juntas...y ahora qué, qué sigue, por favor dime que debo hacer, por favor no te vayas...permanece a mi lado hasta la eternidad.
1. Afecto

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

**Afecto**

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde el incidente de la Santa Cuna, las cosas retornaban a la normalidad y la calma. En el Bureo se discutían, como siempre, las políticas internas y los diferentes cambios de mando que solían representar riñas entre contrincantes. Hayate por su lado reposaba tranquilamente en su oficina. La División 6, era más reconocida que antes. Llegó a creer que posterior al incidente JS, su división estaba destinada a desaparecer, le entristeció pero era algo que aceptaba, al fin y al cabo se encontraba satisfecha por haber cumplido su misión.

Todavía recuerda la junta con los altos mandos en la que se discutiría el renombramiento de los asociados a sus fuerzas, para ella era inevitable que se separaría de sus amigas. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que tenían planes diferentes para la División 6 y que está no desaparecería, sino que se adjudicaría como una unidad de contingencia de asuntos internos, a cambio de ello le otorgaron autonomía e independencia de sus propias investigaciones, misiones, y comando, la única limitante es que todo la información, pasaría en informes detallados a la central, además de que las fuerzas deberían siempre priorizar ordenes de asuntos internos ante cualquier situación, para finalizar la dejaron a cargo siempre a su persona, debido al gran trabajo realizado y que bajo sus órdenes lograron detener una gran amenaza, además de las innumerable contribuciones hechas TSAB e implementar justicia interdimensional. Jamás esperó tan entrañable sorpresa, principalmente porque en sus adentros creía que muchos de esos burócratas la querían fuera del juego y por tanto, de verla a cargo de una división de comando, al percibirla como una amenaza.

Nunca olvidaría la seriedad con la que convocó a todo el personal del Riot, a una reunión donde se discutiría el renombramiento de sus miembros. Un cosquilleo alegre casi la delata al observar la incertidumbre y tristeza de algunos, pronto cambiaría la expresión en esos rostros. En efecto, no pudo evitar, que la primera de sus acciones fuera sonreír, extrañando a casi todos los presentes. Sin tanto suspenso, anunció la tan grata noticia, la muchedumbre contuvo una que otra exclamación para terminar celebrando con júbilo. Sin embargo remarcó, que aunque la División 6 se mantendría, muchos podían optar por un traslado o cambio a otras unidades, ya que el trabajo aumentaría, la infraestructura se remodelaría, porque los cambios que se avecinaban serian un reto grande como División y mostrar que tenían la capacidad de superarse cada día más. Para su gratificación, fueron contados quienes se retiraron de la sección, cadetes y personal administrativo, en su mayoría por asuntos personales.

Respiró profundo, expandiendo sus pulmones y liberando un suspiro de satisfacción, se sentó en la confortable silla de su brillante escritorio, a iniciar el trabajo del nuevo día. Entonces algo vino a su mente, circunstancias esperadas, pero que curiosamente sucedían hasta ahora…

_La primera cosa que no escapó de sus ojos fue el ver a sus amigas a pocos asientos de la plataforma en la que estaba, vio a Nanoha y Fate sonreir en su lugar, la cobriza saltó de su asiento en la euforia, no fue la única, pero además de eso, abrazó "inesperadamente" a Fate, quien se sonrojó ante la acción, a la rubia le costó pero correspondió el abrazo, seguramente avergonzada por su mejor amiga, "incorregibles" fue su pensamiento al verlas. Posterior a ella retornar su discurso y sus palabras, la instructora poco se alejó de la rubia, sujetándola fuertemente del brazo y estando lo más cerca que podía. Continuando, muchos terminaron satisfechos al asegurar que no se revocarían los privilegios dados por STAB en ningún momento, y todos podrían conservar seguros, propiedades y viviendas que hasta ahora habían sido de su uso, seguirían siéndolo sin ningún trámite adicional. De alguna manera, la sonrisa de Nanoha se ensanchó más si podía con esas palabras, casi que parecía morderse el labio inferior solo para poder contenerse._

_Nadie pasó desapercibido que la intructora Takamachi y la enforcer Harlaown, estaban más unidas y apegadas que nunca. Hayate se dio un espacio para hablar con ellas luego del discurso, las chicas le agradecieron por permitirles poder seguir juntas "las tres" remarcó Nanoha, aunque sus instintos le decía que estaba siendo sincera, había algo que no cuadraba del todo, Fate que jamás habla con dobles intenciones ni de manera inconsciente, también le ofreció su sincero agradecimiento. Alagada, les aclaró que aquello no era cosa suya, así que como un nuevo componente de asuntos internos le pediría a la rubia que le ayudase a averiguar justamente ese curioso asunto. Sin más se despidieron, no sin recordarles que aguardarían unos cuantos días de descanso debido a las remodelaciones internas propias de la división, como la castaña estaría a cargo no podría descansar, pero que ellas podían aprovechar el plus. Como creyó, le ofrecieron ayuda, pero se negó rotundamente, al fin y al cabo, ella también estaba tan feliz, y necesitaba liberar toda esa energía, lo haría en el trabajo, además las necesitaba descansadas, para la gran apertura próxima del Internal Division Riot Force 6, y que ellas dos serian su mano derecha nuevamente, que disfrutaran mientras pudieran, y mientras, podrían aprovechar estar con Vivio al ser madres primerizas, sería algo muy positivo para la niña. Sin poder con ese argumento, las dos aceptaron, a fin de cuentas un descanso era justo lo que necesitaban, después de pensar en su inminente separación, el agotamiento físico y emocional había sido marcado._

Las vio marchar, y al verlas, tan anhelantes, se dio cuenta cuanto les afectaba el pensar separarse. Pero algo más encendió sus alarmas, una extrañeza por algo que no solía discutir mucho con las chicas, quizás, porque constantemente lo esquivaban, pero lo cierto es que esas dos se miraban más unidas que nunca "será que…" por un momento irracional se dijo que no, eso no era posible…sin embargo, como algo risible, golpeándose mentalmente se dijo "como diablos no va ser posible, es demasiado obvio…" claro que lo era, ni siquiera comprendía porque dudaba.

-Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan…me alegro por ustedes…- sonrió solo era cuestión de tiempo, además pensaba darles un pequeño empujoncito, el momento se hallaba frente a sus ojos.

.

.

.

Dos chicas caminaban animadamente en la afueras de los edificios en busca del parqueo. Desde la afanada reunión se miraban tan afables entre ellas, en particular por la joven cobriza, la felicidad surcaba sus rostros, pareciera que nada podría perturbarlas en absoluto.

-Nanoha si no me sueltas, no podremos subir al auto- tranquilamente Fate se dirigió a su amiga, quien no había dejado de expresar lo alegre que se encontraba, no es que pudiera evitarlo tampoco.

-Pero Fate-chan, estoy tan contenta, no tienes idea, hasta ayer creí que te irías y no te vería en mucho tiempo y…

-…y por eso puedes soltarme con toda calma, no me iré Nanoha, seguiremos juntas como hasta ahora- la enforcer le sonrió, pero alguien a su par era tan terca, que esa sonrisa no sería suficiente.

Nanoha le miró a los ojos, y sin verlo venir sensaciones extrañas se apoderaban de su cuerpo, empezando por el cosquilleo en su estómago, el frenético latir de su corazón, pero por sobre todo, esa acogedora sensación que la llenaba por completo, terminó abrazando a Fate, escondió su rostro en el uniforme negro, enterneciendo más a la rubia en el proceso.

-Está bien, pero debes prometer mimarme mucho está noche, a mí y a Vivio, ella también estará muy contenta.

Subieron al auto, y en los pensamientos de Fate solo estaba Nanoha, desde la reacción que tuvo por la mañana, decidieron estar juntas para terminar el papeleó que ponía fin al Riot Force 6, y tramitar el contrato para la renovada sección 6. Con innumerables palabras de cariño y un sinfín de acciones, Nanoha estuvo a su cuidado en todo el día, eso le hacía tan feliz, todos sus sentidos fueron inundados por su amiga, se sentía especial e importante, extrañamente una añoranza afloró en ella, pero no comprendía el por qué, si podría seguir junto a Nanoha, no tenía nada por qué preocuparse, pero ahí estaba, con un cosquilleo en su estómago que le debilitaba, el latido a prisa pero afligido de su corazón, y cierta sensación que le inundaba, le regocijaba pero parecía que en cualquier momento la haría llorar. La miró de reojo, estando de perfil con esa bella sonrisa, en realidad no quería que Nanoha la soltase, pero no había otra forma de poder conducir su auto, si por ella fuera, permanecería entre esos brazos para toda la vida, no era una mala idea. ¿Qué pensaba? debía sacar esas ideas tan raras de su mente.

-Ne, Nanoha ¿Crees que sería buena idea llevarle una sorpresa a Vivio?- preguntó con emoción, raro en ella pero, la bella sonrisa que le devolvieron, fue el mejor premio que pudo haber recibido.

Ese día llegaron temprano a casa, aún más particular, llegaban juntas, fueron recibidas por una pequeña niña rubia, que chilló de alegría al verlas, se arrojó a los brazos de Nanoha, para comenzar a narrarle su día y decirle cuanto la quería y había extrañado. Fate se despidió del guardián de Hayate que siempre cuidaba de Vivio, despidiéndose con una mano de la pequeña y se marchó. Después de estar un rato en los brazos de Nanoha, enfocó a la rubia mayor, notó que traía un peluche entre sus manos junto a una pequeña caja de regalo.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó la niña ojos bicolores.

El asentimiento por parte de su madre rubia, le hizo saltar nuevamente de alegría e ir a reclamar su regalo sorpresa, se trataba de un peluche rosa pálido, con una chonga blanca sobre su cuello, abrió la caja y un pequeño conjunto de ropa se hallaba en ella, un bello vestido acua marino junto a una pequeñas zapatillas a juego. Se lo probó en el momento, y le quedaba de maravilla, Vivio no quería quitarse su nueva ropa, pero su madre cobriza le aseguró que no debía preocuparse, pronto podría ponérselo, ya que tendrían una salida especial como familia, y Fate iría con ellas. La chiquilla aceptó, feliz, ahora en espera de ese que prometía ser un maravilloso día al lado sus madres.

Fue una noche amena, juntas las tres prepararon la cena, sirvieron la mesa y compartieron risas que entonaban alegre dentro de aquella casa que las reguardaba del frío, pero el cariño que se tenían, era lo que les daba calor. Fate cargó a Vivio al no poder alcanzar la parte alta de la cocina, observó atentamente todo los que sus madres hacían, fue colmada de besos y cariño. Al terminar la cena, a la pequeña rubia le entró el sueño del cansancio de todo un día, la sorpresa y las alegrías. Cepilló sus dientes y se colocó su pijama, su madre Fate le contó un viejo cuento, ese de Perséfone, el dios del inframundo Hades y las estaciones, un hermoso cuento sin duda, pero Vivio le expresó con seguridad "yo nunca las abandonaré mamás", cerró sus ojos, yéndose al idílico mundo de los sueños.

Ya se habían preparado para dormir, solo faltaba Nanoha, quien cepillaba sus dientes, Fate la esperaba al borde de la cama, pensativa, ese día tan alegre, debió ser uno de despedida y tristeza, es más, ese momento no debería existir, de seguro en lugar de esperar por Nanoha, estaría yéndose camino a la unidad de investigación interestelar, regresando a su antiguo puesto lejos de ellas.

-Fate-chan, creí que te encontraría recostada- Nanoha con su cabello suelto y ligeramente mojado, lucia preciosa.

-Solo esperaba por Nanoha…quería decirte algo…- la instructora inesperadamente se puso seria, por lo general esa frase no aguardaba buenas noticias…o eso creía, escucharía atentamente cualquier cosa que le dijera _su_ Fate-chan, lo único que deseaba es que la rubia no estuviera pensando en irse por su propia cuenta a su vieja unidad…no podría, ella no…

-¿Si? Adelante- dijo insegura. Llegó sentándose junto a su amiga.

No comprendía que le sucedía, repentinamente no quería estar lejos de Fate, el tiempo juntas dentro de la sexta división había sido tan esplendido, no quería perder eso, necesitaba, deseaba y quería estar con Fate como nunca antes. Se convirtió en su brisa de cada amanecer, y en la calidez de cada anochecer.

-Gracias…- fue suave y claro, palabas sublimes que atravesaron a su interlocutora- hoy lejos de ser un día triste como pensé, ha sido un día maravilloso. Pude estar contigo, compartimos cada cosa como en los viejos tiempos- la enforcer levantó su mano, acomodo el cabello de Nanoha tras su oreja derecha y acarició esa tersa mejilla ligeramente sonrosada- el solo hecho de estar contigo ya es especial, pero hoy día me demostrase tú infinito cariño, sin palabras me mostraste lo importante que soy para ti, por eso te agradezco, Nanoha. Yo también estoy muy feliz, y aunque me sea difícil demostrarlo quería que lo supieras por propias palabras.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la maga blanca para sorpresa de Fate- creí que te había sofocado, hoy estuve demasiado empalagosa, creí que en cualquier momento me dirías que me fuera, sé que a veces puedo llegar a ser un poco apremiante, por eso me disculpo, pero estoy feliz de que me digas que no es así.

-Mucho de ti, jamás será demasiado Nanoha- la chica se sorprendió y sonrojó de solo escucharla- es más siento que no alcanza el tiempo para estar juntas- Nanoha sostuvo la mano de Fate sobre su mejilla y profundizo el contacto.

-Prometiste mimarme al estar en casa, por eso hoy quiero dormir abrazada a Fate-chan- reclamó en su fuero interno, pero terriblemente avergonzada de decirlo externamente. Fate se enterneció y gustosa cumplió con alegría aquel inocente pedido.

Al estar recostadas, la joven de ojos carmesí se acobijó a sí misma y a la otra chica. Se acercó y despacio envolvió a la otra chica en un abrazo, sus miradas solo se perdieron hasta que Nanoha yació oculta entre el cuello y pecho de la rubia. La instructora aumento el contacto poniendo más fuerza en el abrazo, pero sin llegar a lastimar a Fate, solo quería sentirla lo más cerca que podía.

-No me iré Nanoha…

Era extraño, no comprendía por qué decía eso, pero a Nanoha le reconfortaba, la tranquilizaba, deseaba perderse en esos brazos, esa cercanía, su aroma y calidez eternamente, porque a pesar de desearlo, no le parecía real, lucia más como un deseo remoto, que lejos de cumplirse, se oscurecía ante sus ojos, desaparecía de su tacto, y se desvanecía en el tiempo, chocando con un aparente final que no le permitía continuar ¿Por qué? Justo ahora era inmensamente feliz como jamás podría desear. Lo único de lo que tenía seguridad, es que si Fate permanecía a su lado sería suficiente, incluso si no conocía la respuesta.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Solo una historia más, empalagosa romantica y divertida :)

**Nota:** Que la luz de la Estrella y el Rayo ilumine sus corazones.


	2. Familia

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

Más sweet, más soft.

**Familia**

El nuevo día resplandecía con su esplendoroso amanecer, las nubes se difuminaban en el majestuoso azul rey del cielo. El sol se alzó hasta lo alto, enviando su luz hasta el interior de cada hogar, por donde sea que hubiera espacio para entrar, incluso por la más mínima rendija. Aun así, la brillante reflexión interna de las cortinas, que casi no lograban defender el interior de la habitación del gran astro rey donde dos hermosas mujeres se hallaban plácidamente descansando entre las sabanas. La leve molestia del amanecer, espabiló a una de ellas. Una bella cobriza, despacio abrió sus ojos para enterarse de que el tan esperado día llegaba por fin. Sonrió e inmediatamente sus ojos se desviaron a uno de los lados donde se encontró con una bella durmiente, a quien felizmente contempló. Para ella, Fate lucía como la más delicada princesa o como el más fuerte caballero que pudo haberse encontrado, le encantaba esa magnífica dualidad que podía apreciar en la enforcer. Se acercó despacio solo para acomodar sus cabellos que yacían rebeldes siguiendo la gravedad y esparciéndose sobre la cama. Decidió dejarla descansar, ya que pocas veces su amiga tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, se duchó en breve y se dirigió al piso de abajo a comenzar el día.

-Nanoha-mama, ¡ohayo!- tras un tiempo, una suave vocesita hizo aparición, una que no sorprendió para nada a la cobriza. La miró entrar a la cocina con su pijama de colores alegres, más bien en tonos rosados, mientras bostezaba y frotaba uno de sus ojos que se negaban a abandonar el sueño.

-¡Ohayo vivio!, veo que has sido una buena niña y te has levantado temprano- le decía al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un abrazo y depositarle un beso en la frente, uno de buenos días. La pequeña se removió en sus brazos sonriendo alegre por el cariño de su madre-…te tengo una sorpresa- le susurró al oído- pero antes de decírselo, Vivio deberá ser una buena chica, bañarse ahora mismo, despertar a Fate-mama y bajar a comer para poder desayunar todas juntas.

-¡Yay!- cantó de alegría la niña, correspondió besando la mejilla de su madre y dando un salto, se encaminoa cumplir con lo encomendado. Nanoha retornó a sus que haceres mientras esperaba.

Al tiempo que subía las escaleras, las niñas de ojos bicolor, se puso a pensar qué podría ser la sorpresa mencionada por su madre. No tenía ninguna pista de que podría ser.

Al estar frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de sus madres reflexionó, ya que debía bajar junto a su Fate-mama, que mejor que ducharse con ella, el solo pensamiento le causó dicha. Sin esperar más para convertirlo en una realidad, estrepitosamente abrió la puerta sin esperar un segundo más.

-¡Fate-mama!- llamó al tiempo que subía a la cama, y se arrojó al bulto entre las sábanas que se negaba a despertar.

Fate se removió entre sueños sintiendo la incomodidad y lo repentino de la interrupción de su tan afanado sueño, porque sí, la tan aclamada enforcer era una dormilona, pero al sentir unas suaves manos en su rostro, le hicieron estar más consiente y darse cuenta que aquello no era casualidad, haciéndole estar entre la somnolencia y la vigilia, hizo por abrir uno de sus ojos. Luego, además de sentir esas manos, también sintió unos suaves y cálidos besos que figuraban con cariño sobre su frente.

-Vivio- le salió la voz atorada y ronca, negándose a dejar la comodidad de sus aposentos- Buenos días, cariño- le dijo dándole un abrazo, envolviéndola y atrayéndola hasta sí. Vivio recibió gustosa el abrazo, pero sabía en ese momento que lo que menos debían hacer era dormir.

-También te quiero, Fate-mama- respondió al notar que las caricias sobre su cabello no cesaban- Buenos días, pero ahora no debemos dormir, Nanoha-mama nos llama, dice que debemos bañarnos y luego bajar a comer…- dio un corto lapso de tiempo antes de continuar-…sino se enfadará.

Vil estratega y astuta, a pesar de su corta edad, ya estaba aprendiendo bien de su Fate-mama, y sobre todo aprendiendo de sus habilidades, que al nomas escuchar aquella frase, la mayor se levantó de un brincó rápido e inesperado.

-¡Nanoha!- la preocupación salió a relucir en esa voz - ¡¿Qué hora es?!- preguntó en medio de la aflicción de ver el sol en lo alto, y a su hija en el rol de despertarle.

-No te preocupes Fate-mama, por eso estoy aquí…- dijo con autosuficiencia la pequeña. Fate la miró extrañada.

En tanto la instructora preparaba la mesa y servía la comida, solo esperaba por las dos personas que degustarían el primer festín de la mañana. El desayuno consistía en tres pancakes de vainilla con miel y mantequilla derretida, unos plato de fruta servido con fresa, bananas, y kiwis cortados, además de la leche con caramelo de Vivio, el café con leche de Fate, y por supuesto su tan afanado café para comenzar el día, rió satisfecha, sin poder esperar a que vieran lo que les había preparado. Decidió deshacerse de su delantal, y ponerse más cómoda.

-Nanoha, buenos días- saludó la rubia al aparecer en el comedor junto a su pequeña. Para Nanoha esa visión era más que radiante, Fate se colocó una guayabera blanca manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, era un atuendo sencillo, nada femenino pero a Fate le quedaba genial, le hacía tener un aspecto más angelical si podía.

-¿Fate-chan?- aun así cuestionó a la enforcer, quería escucharlo de sus propias palabras.

Aunque para nada Nanoha se quedaba atrás, como otras veces, usaba un vestido blanco de lino con detalles azules, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y ambos brazos, que tapaba hasta poco más debajo de sus rodillas, destacaba su estilo, y su inocencia, o eso pensaba Fate

-Hoy saldremos a pasear ¿No es asi?, ¿Verdad Vivio?…

Vivio terminó por abrazarla una vez más al escucharla, esa era una de las mejores sorpresas que pudo haber esperado, feliz e inquieta fue difícil llevarla hasta la mesa. Las dos chicas sonrieron de solo ver la reacción de la pequeña. Al estar en la mesa, ambas agradecieron el esfuerzo de Nanoha y le dijeron que le ayudarían a preparar los bocadillos para el día de campo que habían planeado. A pesar de tener poco planes, escuchar todas las ideas que se le ocurrían a Vivio era sorprendente, la pequeña logró llenar el itinerario que parecía estar vacío para la ocasión. Al terminar el desayuno, Fate se ofreció a preparar los bocadillos y las meriendas, además de dejar todo arreglado en la cocina, en tanto Nanoha preparaba una que otra maleta para las pocas cosas que llevarían.

Salieron de la casa, asegurando el lugar. Ese día no usarían el coche de Fate, se irían como los demás, usando el transporte público, para compartir un día en familia. Subieron al autobús, iba solo, ya que no era un día que las personas tenían libre, casualidad de ellas que coincidieron con su hija ese día. Hablaban amenamente entre las tres, hasta que repentinamente Vivio se quedaba prendada en observar los paisajes que pasaban por la ventana, era entonces cuando Nanoha se acercaba a Fate, sus brazos se entrelazaban al mismo tiempo que sus manos, eso ponía nerviosa a la enforcer, que se esforzaba por no soltar el mediano canasto que resguardaba la comida, a continuación Nanoha le miraba y le sonreía, y ella lograba cierto equilibrio entre su corazón, su cuerpo y su mente, repentinamente aquella voz le envolvía y le daba tranquilidad, esa melodía proveniente de los labios de Nanoha era de las cosas más hermosas que podía escuchar en su vida. Nanoha extasiada en su propio cuerpo, por poder estar tan cerca de Fate no notaba estos cambios en la rubia, a lo mucho el tan acostumbrado sonrojo inherente en la rubia, nada extraño por supuesto. La cobriza en cierto modo, tenía la misma expresión que su hija, solo que en lugar de impresionarse con algún paisaje, era su amiga Fate quien le daba la mejor visión que podría tener, nunca se cansaría de poder apreciarla todo lo que podía, dichosa ella, siempre fue la envidia de todos en el instituto, pues era ella y nadie más la que siempre acaparaba la atención de la entonces aplicante a enforcer.

Llegaron a un parque en las afueras de Mid-childa, uno con una amplia variedad de juegos infantiles, amplios jardines y estanques de agua dulce donde se criaban una gran cantidad de peces, era bastante pintoresco a comparación de lo serio y elegante, y un poco plano, que en general era Mid-childa. Como era de esperarse, lo más vistoso eran los juegos infantiles, a los que Vivio salió corriendo sin esperar indicación de sus madres, quienes iniciaron carrera a alcanzar a su pequeña hija. Al final, Vivio encontró a otros niños con quienes jugar, sin timidez alguna, era capaz de integrarse en el grupo. Nanoha y Fate sonrieron al ver aquello, estaban muy orgullosas de su pequeña niña.

-¿La enforcer Fate Testarrosa Harlaown y la intructora Nanoha Takamachi? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Después de un tiempo, sin verlo venir, estando en el pequeño asiento que lograron encontrar, alguien, admirador de la milicia, las reconoció, e inmediatamente, con una gran emoción, las saludó a ambas, se veían las estrellas en sus ojos de solo describirlas y decirles las razones de su entera admiración. Lamentablemente dicha acción no pasó desapercibida por el resto de personas presentes, así que de un momento a otro se vieron rodeadas por una marea de personas. Al principio no sabían cómo reaccionar, hasta que la cosa se tornó fuera de control. De repente se vieron firmando autógrafos, sin entender muy bien el por qué, ni que fueran famosas o algo por el estilo. Vivio que no pasó desapercibida la situación se asustó al perder de vista a sus mamás, y de inmediato se abrió paso entre la marea de gente. Todo iba demasiado rápido, en cuanto Nanoha tuvo a Vivio entre sus brazos, se dieron a la huida, milagrosamente consiguieron escapar. Por supuesto fueron auxiliadas por unos guardias de seguridad, que se encargaron de calmar y disipar los ánimos de la muchedumbre. Mientras les sonreía, un guardia de seguridad les dejó entrar por la parte trasera a los jardines donde no solía haber mucha gente pululando por ahí.

Suspiraron sonoramente, se miraron un momento, para soltar fuertes carcajadas. Fue algo abrumador, pero que al final, parecía que solo escapaban de una travesura. Para nada tenían planeado algo como eso en su día de campo.

-¡Mamás!

Vivio las trajo de regreso a la realidad y al lugar, miraron al frente solo para encontrarse con un hermoso paraje, que consistía en un mar infinito de flores por doquier. La niña de ojos bicolor comenzó a correr entre las flores, feliz, riendo, dando saltos de vez en vez. Su madre cobriza la imitó contagiada, deseando sentir esa misma libertad.

-¡Alcánzame Fate-chan!- retó con inocencia.

-¡Espera Nanoha!- La rubia mayor, dejó la canasta junto al árbol más próximo, uno rodeado por grama, y que poseía una enorme e imponente sombra.

La instructora dio alcance a su hija, y comenzaron a huir de Fate juntas. Riendo entre el campo infinito de flores, Nanoha sintió como nunca antes la verdadera felicidad. Parecía de ensueño, el encuadre perfecto, en ese instante eterno, no había nada que pudiera hacerle falta. Y ya que sus intenciones lejos de alejarse, eran estar cerca justamente…de ella, de quien aunque quisiera, no podría ni quería escapar. Fate las alcanzó, embatiéndolas en un fuerte y brusco abrazo, que les hizo trastabillar y caer, y estando entre esos fuertes brazos ¿Qué mejor lugar podía haber para dejarse caer? Por desgracia los pétalos revolotearon, víctimas de un acto de amor verdadero, volaron al aire, dando una majestuosa vista. Más risas, más alegría, Vivio sucumbió a las cosquillas de sus madres.

-¡Mou! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya no más, mamas!- más que por Vivio, fue por Fate, que dejaron tranquila a su hija.

-Ahora es mi turno Nanoha- tomó a Vivio en sus brazos y comenzó a correr cuesta arriba- ¡Alcánzame Nanoha!

La cobriza aún recostada de mitad de cuerpo sobre el suelo, la acción le tomó por completo desprevenida, viendo solo como Fate se alejaba cada vez más, apenas se ponía de pie cuando Fate ya le rebasaba por mucho la distancia.

-¡Mou Fate-chan, no es justo! ¡Tú eres más rápida que yo!

-¡No dijiste nada de eso antes!- le devolvió Fate, sin dejar de correr.

-¡Mou, ya verás que te alcanzaré!- dijo la chica determinada.

-¿Esta vez ganaremos Fate-mama?- le preguntó la pequeña.

-Eso espero Vivio- se dijo, más que por no poder ganar, era porque en general, en esos juegos, no se podía permitir dejar a una frustrada Nanoha, siempre terminaba complaciendo a la instructora.

Dicho y hecho. Fate era demasiado rápida, a pesar de que Nanoha se ejercitara diario, no lograba superarla en ese aspecto. La enforcer, solo sentía el viento pasar por su rostro, recorriendo un camino infinito, mientras su hija se daba la tarea de admirar y abrazar a su madre, no era raro que tuviera muchos admiradores.

-¡Fate-chan!- pero esa voz, cansada, ronca y pesada, con cierto toque lastimero…triste, por no alcanzar a la rubia, hizo recordar a Fate justo sus palabras, no podía bajo ningún motivo dejar a Nanoha en ese estado, así que bajó la velocidad de su corrida.

-Ya es hora de que Nanoha-mama nos alcance Vivio- la pequeña la miro extrañada, iban ganando ¿no?

-Mm…- simplemente asintió, eso no dejaba que quisiera estar con sus dos madres. Fate se sentía feliz solo de ver a Vivio comportarse como Nanoha, era como ver una mini-Nanoha, y le seguía pareciendo igual de hermoso.

Unos fuertes y ejercitados brazos las rodearon con necesidad, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no cayeron al suelo.

-¡Nanoha-mama!- chilló Vivio rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Nanoha acogió a Vivo, al tiempo que rodeaba a Fate con un brazo. Los orbes azul lavanda miraban con intensidad ese mar escarlata, que sorprendidos, le devolvieron una cálida mirada. La cobriza no pudo evitar parecer que veía su mundo entero solo de ver a la enforcer, demasiado intenso, demasiado profundo, casi se asusta de sí misma al darse cuenta, su respiración se volvió más pesada, más dificultosa, de lo que por sí, ya estaba, pero Fate le sonrió, así simplemente, atravesando su corazón, pero rodeándola con sus brazos, acogiéndola en su hombro. Nanoha sintió la calidez de su amiga a pesar de la acalorada carrera que acaban de tener, era algo diferente a lo físico, algo que nunca quisiera perder, apretó más a Fate, para terminar de sentirla por completo esa tarde. En aquella pequeña colina, una escena sacada de un cuadro cálido, con colores suaves pero brillantes, se presenció cómo real.

Despacio retornaron al árbol bajo el que Fate dejó la canasta de la merienda. Las chicas tomadas de las manos, la niña siendo cargada nuevamente por su madre rubia, platicando amenamente de sus cosas, del trabajo, del futuro, de pequeñas ocurrencias. Al llegar, tendiendo una pequeño mantel, degustaron lo preparado.

-Hice tres pequeños cakes, que Fate-chan no notó que coloqué en la canasta, pero que podemos comer ahora- decía Nanoha sorprendiendo a amabas.

-¡Nanoha-mama eres la mejor!

-¿Eh?- Fate reaccionó al instante ante el comentario, con esa exclamación triste y desganada.

-Fate-chan no te pongas celosa.

-Fate-mama te quiero- dijo la chiquilla, con su truco viejo ya conocido incluso por Zafira, antes que su madre rubia soltara en llanto.

-Mou, Vivio- Fate no pudo evitar hacer un puchero en su rostro.

-El de fresa es de Vivio-chan, el chocolate de Fate-chan y el mío es de frutas.

Aunque dio un tenedor a cada una, tomó el de Fate, llevando un trozo de pastel.

-Fate-chan di ¡Ahh!

-¡¿Eh?!- ahora exclamo con sorpresa y cierta vergüenza.

-Fate-mama, di ahhh- ordenó la pequeña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Inocente, era incapaz de notar la extraña interacción de sus madres, que con regularidad tenían.

Casi involuntaria accedió, dejando ver la ancha sonrisa de Nanoha al verla tomar el bocado.

-Ahora es mi turno…Ahhh- Nanoha se colocó en posición esperando ser alimentada.

-Na-Nanoha…- tartamudeo ahora más nerviosa.

-Vamos Fate-chan, estoy esperando- dijo impaciente y aparentando sonar estricta la aún joven Takamachi.

Con sus temblorosas manos Fate tomó un trozo del pastel de Nanoha, y lo acercó a esos suaves, rosados y lindos labios, tan pequeños y perfect…¡Eh! ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?! Hasta podría jurar que Nanoha hizo un gesto sensual al introducir el pedazo en su boca, avergonzada desvió sus ojos en otra dirección.

-¡Yay!- cantó Vivio feliz y aplaudiendo, distrayéndolas del extraño ambiente que habían formado.

En el regreso a casa, Fate solo recuerda que Vivio se recostó en Nanoha, cayendo en un profundo sueño, a su vez la cobriza, se durmió sobre ella, recostando su rostro en su hombro y cargándole todo el peso. Suspiró, con su brazo intentó atraerlas ambas lo más que pudo, como Nanoha rodeaba a Vivio, ella se limitó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de Nanoha. Su mejor amiga era una chica tan hermosa, tenía un aroma tan peculiar, pero agradable, uno que conocía a la perfección, pues siempre la inundaba al dormir ambas en la misma cama. Tenía una familia, a su modo, aunque sonora extraño, pero la hacía feliz de sobre manera, tanto que parecía una mentira, un milagro que no merecía. Entrelazando la mano libre de Nanoha con la suya, pensó que tal vez ella no lo merecía, pero sus dos personas más importantes, sí. Besó sobre la coronilla de Nanoha, esa alocada chica, nunca dejaría de ser importante, la necesitaba en su vida. Ahora era consciente de cuánto, agradecía a quien quiera que fuera, el no haberse separado, el no haber tenido que regresar a su antigua división.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Perdón por la tardanza.

Nota: Que la luz de la Estrella y el Rayo ilumine sus corazones.


	3. Repetición

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

**Repetición **

Era extraño que ella adjudicara un significado a las cosas de su vida, es decir, recorriendo el camino de su vida, las cosas siempre parecían ajustar a la perfección, incluso en las peores situaciones, no le veía el caso darle un "por qué", solo era así y sucedía, luchaba por sus sueños, acompañada de la gente que apreciaba, persiguiendo justicia, a su modo claro, haciendo las cosas de la manera más correcta posible, cumpliendo sus responsabilidades. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora? Por qué era diferente, sentía esa sensación más fuerte, al verla, su rostro, sus ojos, esa voz, ese porte tan excelso que era tan propio de ella, de su amiga. No es que le pareciera extraño, si ella fue popular toda la vida, acaparaba la atención no solo por su apariencia, si ella era un amor y una ternura, cuando le conocían, quién no caía embobado al tratarla aunque sea poco. Fate era así, y a pesar de ser la que más llamaba la atención, nunca tuvo pareja hasta el día de hoy.

Ella, Nanoha, tampoco, sin embargo era hasta ahora que se lo cuestionaba, es decir, antes se decía que era porque eran muy jóvenes, era demasiado pronto para un compromiso así, pero ya era adultas, y lo cierto es que ambas nunca tuvieron interés, bien porque su vida era muy ajetreada, y para la enforcer peligrosa, o porque interactuaban muy poco con otras personas, sobre todo en ese plan. Sea como fuere, y sin importar qué, estaban juntas, en la escuela, en el instituto, en la milicia, en el trabajo, actualmente incluso vivían juntas, cuidaban a una niña juntas como tutoras, era increíble que esos hechos se suscitaran justo de esa manera, porque era algo a lo que se acostumbró simplemente, su modo de vivir, y no parecía…definitivamente no parecía ser muy importante.

Claro, el pensar que se separarían le pareció algo que no quería y no podía creer, dentro de sus planes eso no se marcaba, en su laberinto, ella y Fate siempre se encontraban, pero ya no iba a ser de esa forma, Fate se iría a lo que sería su asignación original, la cual nunca desempeñó por obra de Hayate, al crear la sección seis, antes de siquiera pensar que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, terminaron nuevamente estando juntas.

Ahí estaba su dilema, porque ahora, estando dentro del auto de Fate yendo al trabajo, era lo mejor de lo mejor, no quería dejar de sentir eso, lo que sentía al estar con ella. Ver el amanecer juntas, consentir a Vivio como sus madres, compartir lo breve de cada mañana y el anochecer. Generalmente, no solía irse con Fate al trabajo, porque sus horarios diferían, ella entraba más temprano, y la rubia un poco más tarde, pero ahora con el nuevo iniciado rumbo de la sección seis, ella aún no tenía a sus alumnos asignados, así que por un tiempo estarían entrando a la misma hora. Una parte de ella comenzaba a perderle el miedo a esa bestia negra que tanto le fascinaba a Fate, sería difícil convencerla, para hacer que siempre le llevara al trabajo, porque estar en su compañía era lo más agradable de esa travesía, llegar juntas, y que todos les vieran arribar, con Fate ofreciéndose a abrirle la puerta de su lado cual galán de novela. Se sentía tan embobada, que ignoraba su alrededor por completo. Que Fate estuviera con ella y con nadie más, era lo más maravilloso, pero por primera vez se lo cuestionaba, aunque no se debatía por tener una respuesta pronto.

Cada mañana se la pasaba con Vita, en las planeaciones de los entrenamientos, repasando los detalles, mejorado cada paso, dando un enfoque más práctico si se podía, incluyendo áreas de discusión para debatir acerca de ellos, y tener en cuenta la visión de los alumnos, para ajustar cada entrenamiento particular, modificándolo para lograr una meta conjunta. Eso era la parte más fácil, no había prisa para presentar los reportes, por lo que avanzaban lento pero seguro, se desocupaba rápido, y ya no sabía qué más hacer, Vita por su lado se retiraba y la dejaba sola, parecía que ella si tenía mucho que hacer fuera del trabajo. Por su parte, colarse en la oficina de Fate parecía la mejor opción a llevar a cabo, pero no quería interrumpir a su amiga solo porque ella se encontraba aburrida, solo llevaba cuatro días, pensando en que ocupar su tiempo, por su puesto lo mejor que podría hacer era irse a casa, pero no quería hacerlo sin ver una vez más a Fate, esperaría al almuerzo, lo pasaría con ella, y luego se marcharía, si eso, como siempre.

Lo curioso de aquel día era que, yendo hacía la cafetería por una merienda antes del almuerzo, antes de cruzar por cierto lugar, escuchó un leve cuchicheo, uno que la involucraba a ella.

-…entonces ¿será cierto? Ya ves que nunca se les ha visto interés por alguien más…- cotilleos, se dijo, de esos que siempre pululan, sonrió, nunca pudo comprenderlo del todo, a pesar de ello le parecían algo divertido, y de que la mayoría solo fuesen suposiciones sin fundamento.

-Pero Harlaown-san parece alguien muy seria…- dijo otro. Se detuvo al instante, eso sí que le interesaba, parecía que hablaban de nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga. Ahora en qué la habrán metido. Fate tenía mucha clase de rumores circulando alrededor de su persona ya fuera por su pasado, algo cuestionable según algunos, o su presente, ese que decía que su familia era su palanca dentro de STAB, en cualquier caso, cuestionando su integridad, y eso es algo que ella no podía permitir, siempre salía a su defensa cuando era así.

-Aun así, no puedes negar que ella adoptó a los pequeños de Caro y Erio, eso dice mucho de su persona…- por supuesto que sí, Fate podía ser una ternura si se lo proponía.

-Pero eso es diferente- ¿a qué?- ya ves que ella y Takamachi-san se han conocido desde niñas- ¿y ella qué tenía que ver? Bueno, eran mejores amigas pero…

-Exacto, siempre han sido cercanas, no sería algo sorprendente ahora, ya ves, que es algo que muchos piensan, no solo yo…- se estaba exasperando, no comprendía la conversación.

-Sería toda una lástima, ya que Harlaown-san es bellísima- ah, ya comprendía, solo era un par de idiotas que estaban locos por Fate, y bueno Fate, nunca les prestará atención en la vida-…y Takamachi-san también, ya ves- ¿Qué? No era posible, que sujeto más descarado.

-No lo sé, a como yo lo veo, sería lo más justo, y algo agradable, si Harlaown-san y Takamachi-san terminan como pareja, nunca he visto a personas tan compenetradas como ellas- la mente de la cobriza se quedó en blanco, una parte de ella le dijo que estaba más perdida que un extraterrestre, pero otra parte alertó sus sentidos, e incluso le hizo ruborizar solo de oír aquella frase.

-Eres todo un fetichista tio, espero por tu bien que esa frase lleve buenas intenciones…

-Por supuesto que sí, no soy como tú…

Nanoha se fue inmediatamente, olvidando por completo lo que iba hacer, tomando un el camino contrario al que llevaba, un tanto turbada, agradablemente turbada, puesto que su corazón latía con fuerza y alegría. No reclamó nada, ya que no tenía nada que reclamar, o eso creía.

Encontró un lugar, y se sentó para calmar su apresurada carrera.

Si podía rebobinar en su memoria, podía jurar que no era la primera vez que la emparejaban con su amiga, la primera vez, fue en la secundaria, eran niñas claro, y lo único que pudo pensar era que, eso no era posible, ella y Fate solo eran amigas, para ella Fate era especial sí, pero eso de gustarle era otro nivel, aun así no le dio importancia, no se dio el tiempo de pensarlo y siguió con lo suyo. Las otras veces que lo escuchó, sencillamente terminaba obviándolo y allí terminaba. En el instituto, ese pensamiento que tuvo la primera vez, cambio solo un poco, se dijo "Fate-chan es mi mejor amiga" y claro eso significaba que nada podría pasar entre ellas, lo más importante, era que ella no estaba con nadie, y que Fate no pensaba juntarse con nadie tampoco, estando tan enfrascadas en sus vidas, y estando juntas, no había lugar para nadie más, y Nanoha era feliz de que fuera así.

Pero ahora…ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que escucho esos rumores…

.

.

.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Continuará…

**Notas: **Que la luz de la Estrella y el Rayo ilumine sus corazones.


	4. Juntas

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

**Juntas**

Ahí estaba frente al espejo. Se miraba y a la vez no. Pensaba en los últimos días, que extravasaban sus sentidos, por cierta personita que casi no le daba ningún respiro, de no ser por el trabajo, no pudiera tener un poco de paz. Aunque eso era mucho decir, no es que no le gustase, es que le abrumaba.

Ya sabía que Nanoha era una persona de tacto, no le apenaba demostrar su afecto de esa manera, muy contrario a ella que se moría de la vergüenza frente a cualquiera. Después de regresar de su memorable paseo familiar, pasaron un par de días estando solas en casa durante las horas que Vivio estaba en la escuela. En ese tiempo. pensaron juntas en organizar un poco la casa, se deshicieron de cosas que ya no utilizaban, y realizaron una limpieza general en casa. El detalle es que pudieron realizar actividades por separado para avanzar más rápido, pero la dueña de rasing hearth dijo rotundamente que no, que era mejor hacer juntas cada cosa, pues no había prisa por terminar. Y cada cosa era cada cosa, en otras palabras, no hubo instante que estuvieron separadas, ni por una simple pared al estar casa. El único sonido que escuchaba era la cándida y dulce voz de Nanoha, quien parecía que siempre tenia algo que decir, qué contarle, aunque los silencios también fueron reconfortarles, sabiendo que estaba a su par. Hablaron de tantas cosas, de sus bellos recuerdos, de los que se avergonzaban y reían, o que ocasionaban que repentinamente Nanoha le quisiese abrazar sin contenerse, sonriendo feliz. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le abrazó en esos días, en los que hacia a Fate se sonrojaba cada vez. La única ocasión, en que la rubia inició el abrazo, fue al recordar el accidente que sufrió la cobriza y la doblego sobre una cama. Nanoha le agradeció una vez más por haber estado a su lado y correspondió el abrazo, difícilmente había espacio que las separaba, ni siquiera recuerda cuanto duro ese abrazo en particular, el tiempo se detuvo para ellas en más de un sentido. Se reconfortaron en la otra, entre suaves y tenues caricias. De no ser por la llegada de Vivio y Zafira, habrían permanecido así para toda la vida.

Compartían el baño como de costumbre. Ni siquiera entonces Nanoha se cansaba de buscar su cercanía, la miraba fijamente, avergonzandola esta vez, solo con su mirada, o los comentarios respecto al increíble cuerpo de la rubia. Fate le daba la espalda sonrojada hasta las orejas, era imposible para ella regresarle esos comentarios, se moría ella misma de la verguenza, no importa cuanto pensase que Nanoha se miraba bella, así simplemente, como Dios la trajo al mundo. La parte más difícil que la dejaba cerca del desmayo, era cuando la instructora se arrejuntaba mucho a ella tomando su brazo, o rodeándola por la espalda con sus brazos, lograba sentir el pecho de la cobriza y parte de su cuerpo en su espalda, en esos casos era la misma Nanoha quien terminaba el contacto y era la primera en salir de la ducha sin esperarla. Fate no le cuestionaba, pues su mente se queda completamente en blanco.

Nunca en su vida, vivió días tan maravillosos como entonces, todo era perfecto. Se despertaba junto a Nanoha entre abrazos y sonrisas, bajaban juntas a preparar su desayuno y el de Vivio, también el bento de su bella hija. Salieron de compras, se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo en cada lugar. Al comprar ropa se probaban las prendas, en muchas ocasiones, por petición de Nanoha, dentro de la misma taquilla, pues deseaba ver cómo lucia lo que ella había escogido en Fate, quien sabe, tal vez le sentaba mejor. Más de alguna vez fueron regañadas, y perdonadas por su mismo renombre, lo ignoraban por completo, pero eran reconocidas por casi todo Mid-childa. El deportivo de Fate no era para compras de casa, pero de todas formas accedió a llevarlo cada vez que salia con Nanoha, fue en esas ocasiones que la instructora se dio la oportunidad de disfrutar el estar en ese auto con Fate. Ver a la enforcer disfrutar de conducir su carro, el sentir que el viento le acariciaba su rostro, sus cabellos al compás de la brisa, y sin que Fate lo supiera fue demasiado agradable para la chica nipona.

Las noches también eran mágicas, disfrutando como la familia que eran junto a Vivio, jugando diferentes juegos de mesa, que ni siquiera sabían que tenían. Fate perdía la mayoría de los encuentros, era imposible para ella, no podía contra dos Takamachis que confabulaban en su contra, entristecía visiblemente, pero eso no ablandaba los corazones de sus contrincantes, pero si era una nueva escusa para la takamachi mayor, de acercarse a ella, rodearla con un brazo, y darle rápidos besos de consuelo sobre la coronilla de su cabeza o su mejilla, solo por eso dejó de importarle perder, pero no debía hacer parecer que no le importaba, le gustaba que Nanoha le reconfortara tan abiertamente. Vivio le abrazaba hasta el final del juego "lamento que hayas perdido Fate-mama" le decía, a diferencia de Nanoha que le reconfortaba con cada exclamación o gesto.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? El ensueño se terminó, hasta cierto punto, en el momento de regresar al trabajo. El impacto, que fue más evidente para Nanoha al separarse de Fate la primera mañana, no fue desapercibido para nadie. La expresión de la cobriza era indescifrable, y antes de que Fate pudiera decir algo, la cobriza le abrazó, rodeando su cuello, un instante eterno, intenso y profundo, terminó el abrazo dejando anonadada a Fate, despidiendola con un suave beso en la mejilla. Ni siquiera recuerda como terminó entrando a su oficina. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, no para Fate, que cada vez su corazón se detenía repentinamente para luego comenzar a latir errático. Ahora Nanoha la abrazaba en cada encuentro y despedida, además de tomar su mano, y entrelazar sus dedos, por más corta que fuera su trayectoria. De su auto a la oficina, de su oficina al comedor, del comedor a la salida, desde donde fuera a hasta donde sea, Nanoha la poseía con ese simple tacto. Una parte de ella le decía que la detuviera, que estaban en el trabajo, que no estaba bien, que no la comprendía ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Pero no lo hizo, porque entonces todo eso acabaría...y ella, Fate no quería que acabara, deseaba la cercanía de Nanoha, aunque lo negara, una misma que ella no podía buscar pero que anhelaba.

La esperaría como siempre, para tener y sentir una vez más su cercanía, tal vez ahora si pueda, corresponder ese abrazo, y atraerla también a su cuerpo, sin importar ni el tiempo ni el lugar, solo su dulce olor, su hermoso cabello, y sus brillantes ojos lavanda.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

**Notas: **Que la luz de la Estrella y el Rayo ilumine sus corazones.


	5. Avance

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

**Avance**

"Me dirigía a la oficina de Hayate pues, en la breve investigación que inicie al regresar, y por mismo pedido de Hayate, averiguar, por qué al Riot seis, se le delegó una prórroga, y adjudicación a la unidad de asuntos internos. Obviamente al haber sido poco tiempo, no tengo muchos avances, pero si los necesarios para por lo menos tener un nombre. Además no hemos hablado mucho con ella desde que regresamos, en verdad, parece que está muy ocupada.

Al llegar, toqué la puerta, pero nadie me respondió. Qué raro, por lo menos Rein habría respondido, pero nada. Volví a tocar una vez más, creo que debí avisarle, en lugar de venir por un mero impulso, ya que, a lo mejor no está. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, la puerta se abrió."

-Oh, Fate-san, disculpa, no escuchamos que tocabas- ciertamente la de ojos escarlata estaba sorprendida. Mientras que la otra chica lucía con algo de nerviosismo, con la sonrisa tambaleante, y una expresión avergonzada.

-¿Carim-san?- Fate solo la miró con sigilo, pero bueno, Fate no tiene la picardía para ciertas cosas, así que asumió que se trataba de un asunto distinto- ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿El Internal Riot Force seis tiene algún problema?

-¿Eh?...No, no, para nada, solo pasé a hablar con Hayate, ya que yo también tendré cierto papel dentro del Internal Riot Force seis. Pero nada de lo que preocuparse, solo ciertos planes y movidas administrativas de algunos mandos- la clériga rubia se explicó brevemente, recuperando la compostura- Será un gusto trabajar nuevamente con ustedes Fate-san- los ojos azul rey miraron a Fate, y esta tomó la mano que le fue alzada, sonriendo también en el proceso.

-El gusto es nuestro, Carim-san- Fate correspondió la sonrisa, y ese acto tan solemne acabo así, con el mejor recibimiento para un nuevo compañero.

-Bueno, debo marcharme ahora- se volteó en dirección a quien se encontraba dentro de la oficina y con una ancha sonrisa y un leve adiós agitando su mano se despidió-…te veré después- terminó por fin dejando pasar a Fate, para encontrarse con su amiga.

La enforcer se sentó en la silla frente a Hayate, y la observó, estaba sonriente, pero manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, con un temple bastante magnánimo, pero feliz. Era bueno, para la comandante que fuera justamente Fate y no otra persona quien llegara en ese preciso momento.

-¿Carim-san trajo buenas noticias?- preguntó curiosa. Más no sabía que su amiga, estaba embobada más por otra cosa que por las noticias de la otra rubia.

-Sí, muy buenas Fate-chan- dijo y la miró por fin- ¿A qué debo tu agradable visita?- Fate se extrañó por la respuesta, pero parecía que no le diría más que eso, así que procedió a informarle de lo suyo.

-Emm, como esta investigación que me has asignado no será registrada, y por tanto no es oficial, y estaremos en la mira del servicio interno, no debemos ser imprudentes- habló con cautela y seriedad, Hayate le dio toda su atención- es sobre un tal Mattew Towers, reciente nombrado dirigente de asuntos internos y…subdirector general de la tropa interestelar, pero a decir verdad no lo conocía hasta hoy- pausó un momento- él propuso una nueva redirección para la división seis que simplemente desaparecer, y aunque no fue quien puso la propuesta sobre la mesa si insto a otros a considerarlo.

-Nunca desempeñaste como capitana en la tropa interestelar, tal vez sea normal que no lo conozcas. Solo estuviste ahí antes de que te graduaras, claro que ellos deseaban que desempeñaras desde tus inicios como enforcer en ese lugar, no contaban con que me apoyarías- le recordó comprensiva.

-Por supuesto que te apoyaría a ti Hayate, eres mi amiga- en las palabras de Fate había convicción, lealtad, y sobre todo ninguna chispa de duda.

-Eres tan dulce cuando te lo propones- dijo haciendo sonrojar a su amiga- en fin, Mattew eh…, en realidad, él fue uno de los que en secreto estuvo en contra de Reiss…no tengo una clara idea de lo que puede tener en mente, pero por ahora su interés parece un beneficio más que una amenaza, así que, hay que mantenerlo solo entre nosotras, no debemos hacer evidente que queremos llegar a él, pues no fue él sino la junta de la división interna que solicitó a STAB la no disolución de la división seis, así que sería sospechoso abordarlo tan pronta mente.

-De acuerdo, te notificaré si averiguo algo más…espera ¿Tú sabías acerca de él, no solo por Reiss? No parecías tan confundida con el nombre cuando lo mencioné- Hayate la miró y volvió a sonreir.

-Claro que sabía de él- le salió burlona- desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad, desde que vino a mi oficina, solicitando exigentemente tu renombramiento a la tropa interestelar, justo después de que te unieras a la división seis explícitamente por tu voluntad- Hayate se levantó y bordeó su escritorio al otro extremo sentándose en él- mencionó algo de que yo era una oportunista y manipuladora, que no permitiría que te manipulara bajo ninguna circunstancia, y que tampoco permitiría que tu talento se fuera al garete dentro de una división tan insignificante como la mía.

-¡Hayate!- no le reclamaba, la rubia parecía más bien preocupada por esa información, de la que nunca supo hasta hoy. Hayate solo rió al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Descuida Fate-chan. Cuando la división seis se formó, nadie me tomaba enserio, ya sabes, por el incidente del tomo nocturno, porque soy muy joven, y para rematar, porque soy solo una simple mujer, ya ves- Fate le miraba sin creer que ella dijera todo eso- sé lo que dirás, pero no te preocupes, al menos, les demostramos a toda esa bola de engreídos de los altos mandos que se equivocaban ¿No?, Y tú me ayudaste mucho a eso. Gracias Fate-chan, por estar de mí lado.

-No hay de qué, sabes que lo hago con gusto- Fate sintió calidez al ver sonreír a Hayate ante los recuerdos del pasado y la comparación con el presente, una historia que conquistaron- ¿Pero cómo fuiste capaz de negarle la solicitud al subdirector de la tropa interestelar?

\- Por aquel tiempo, él era comandante y subdirector, y pues no hice nada más que decirle, que si tanto creía que te había manipulado para estar en mis fuerzas, que hablara contigo directamente y te pidiera dimitir para ir con él a la tropa interestelar, que en ningún momento yo le prohibiría hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no sabía de su existencia hasta el día de hoy, ni siquiera en mi entrenamiento dentro de la tropa interestelar- dijo segura.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, lo más importante es saber, que no tuvo el valor para hablar contigo, él solo quería intimidarme para que accediera a su solicitud, y obligarme a obligarte a tu renombramiento en la tropa interestelar, nada más que eso, porque no podía hacerlo él mismo- Hayate se relajó en su lugar. Pero la enforcer se levantó para dar énfasis a sus siguientes palabras.

-No me da confianza, menos ahora que sé de todo esto, no podré estar tranquila- Fate frunció el ceño, ella también conocía las artimañas de los altos mandos para lograr sus objetivo, incluso coaccionar a los demás, lo que le intrigaba era saber que el subdirector no haya hecho nada más para poder tenerla dentro de la tropa interestelar ¿Habría desistido? ¿O no era tan importante su renombramiento para ellos?- No lo comprendo…

-Fate-chan no debes preocuparte- Hayate se puso de pie, y avanzó hacia ella para hablarle más de cerca- tú eres una gran enforcer, nadie podrá obligarte contra tus deseos, a menos que los altos mandos se unan en tu contra y te alejen de nosotros por la fuerza, pero no creo que eso ocurra, así que por ahora, éste será tu lugar si así lo deseas- la castaña la abrazó para continuar su discurso, susurrándole suave al oído- además no debes empañar por esto, el avance que has tenido con Nanoha-chan…

-¿Avance?- Fate se confundió por completo, que tenía eso que ver con aquello, ¿Y qué se refería exactamente?- ¿De qué hablas Hayate?

-No te hagas la que no sabes ¿eh? Pillina, ya me enteré, de que tú y ella están saliendo…

La mente de Fate hizo cortocircuito en aquel mismo instante, sus pensamientos volaron a mil por hora, y se sonrojó, fuertemente, con una expresión de total sorpresa en su rostro, sus ojos totalmente abiertos, separó a Hayate de ella. Hayate la vio divertida solo de ver la reacción que tenía.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Nanoha y yo no…! ¡De ninguna forma! ¡¿De dondé sacas que ella y yo..?! ¡Que ella y yo…!- el corazón de Fate comenzó una carrera desenfrenada que no conocía hasta el momento, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Mmm ¿Acaso me equivocó? Todo mundo está hablando de eso ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor? Tú y Nanoha-chan han estado de lo más meloso, pegadas como papel, como miel y abeja, como sándwich, como cobertor y cama, como el rio y el mar, ya sabes siempre se mete…

-¡Hayate!- gritó su amiga. La comandante estaba más que divertida, y todavía faltaba lo mejor.

-Me he sentido tan herida, con un acontecimiento tan increíble…creí que yo era la mejor amiga de ambas, bueno ya sabes, ya que ahora ustedes pueden hacer esto y aquello, yo no me le puedo unir, así que…

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Nanoha y yo, no estamos saliendo!- dijo con el rostro más rojo que sus ojos o que el sol en un ocaso.

-¿No?- Fate negó enérgicamente.

-¿En serio?- ésta vez a asintió.

-¿De veritas, de veritas?

-Hayate…

La mirada azul cielo la escudriñó detenidamente. A pesar de que Fate negara que fuesen pareja, únicamente denotaba nerviosismo, más no negó en ningún momento que Nanoha le gustase, o algo por el estilo, sabía que no debía presionar, así que mejor no le preguntó a Fate si Nanoha le gustaba, la haría negar, algo que la misma Fate no quería negar. La tensión del silencio se alargó innecesariamente, por unos segundos Hayate decidió torturarla con ese silencio, pues sabía que su amiga no estaba siendo sincera, pero sabía que lo mejor, era ir despacio con ella. Suspiró, pobre Nanoha.

-Si tú lo dices, no insistiré más…

Fate suspiró de alivio.

Y antes de que cualquiera de las presentes pudiera decir otra cosa, una persona entró sin siquiera tocar, a la oficina de la comandante Hayate yagami.

-Hayate-chan, quería…- sus palabras quedaron a medio camino al ver a las dos personas dentro de la oficina, parecía que discutían algo serio-…yo…lamento interrumpir.

-Descuida, Fate-chan ya se iba- enfatizó lo último, para que la enforcer entendiera que debía marcharse, más bien quería que se fuera. Esperaba que Nanoha no haya escuchado nada de los que hablaban con anterioridad- Te agradezco el informe Fate-chan, si descubro algo, te informaré para que constatemos.

-Eh…yo…- Fate se sintió confundida repentinamente. Ver a Nanoha ahí, después de haber dicho que no…negó que Nanoha y ella fueran, algo más, y es que no lo eran, pero esa no era excusa… ¿Excusa de qué? Su corazón ahora le punzaba con dolor, sentía que había traicionado a la cobriza con sus palabras, aunque fuera algo por completo absurdo- Nos vemos después…Nano…

Antes de decir siquiera su nombre, la cobriza le abrazó, sonriendo, como siempre. Acomplando perfectamente sus cuerpos, Fate fue invadida por esa calidez que tanto adoraba. Hayate miró a Fate en el acto, y Fate le devolvió la mirada. La sonrisa de la comandante se ensanchó con burla, y la enforcer frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo, e hizo, lo que no había hecho ni una sola vez hasta ese momento, correspondió el abrazo a Nanoha, e incluso se atrevió a acariciar su cabello.

-¿Fate-chan?- Nanoha estaba feliz, pero extrañada, soltaron un poco el abrazo, para verse de frente. Los ojos de Fate brillaban solo de verla, y a la instructora se le secó la garganta, no pudo decir ni una palabra. Fate le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en casa-le dijo la rubia para luego soltarla por completo y marcharse, sin atreverse a ver a la dueña del tomo nocturno una vez más.

Las chicas extrovertidas se quedaron por fin a solas. Nanoha se sentía intrigada por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- preguntó preocupada.

-No, para nada- Hayate solo la miraba, Nanoha se veía como siempre a pesar de lo que acababa de presenciar con sus ojos.

-¿No me estás mintiendo?- inquirió con desconfianza.

-En cualquier caso, podrás preguntárselo…está noche, si es que miento- Hayate se apoyó en su escritorio con tranquilidad- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Na-no-ha-chan?- es verdad, Hayate no recordaba tener ningún asunto pendiente con la cobriza, además de que Vita se encargaba de informarle cualquier cosa acerca de sus avances, solicitaba la presencia de Nanoha, solamente si era absolutamente necesario.

-De acuerdo, te creo- Nanoha se miraba nerviosa, extrañamente, ni siquiera al ver o abrazar a Fate se miraba de esa forma- es solo que, he escuchado cosas…- decía despacio, pero esas palabras alertaron a Hayate, quien no pudo evitar colocar su sonrisa de gato nuevamente.

-¿Qué cosas serían esas?- preguntó cómo sino supiera nada- algo como que…Fate-chan y tú, son una pareja…

¡Ahhh! definitivamente ella amaba su vida, y a sus amigas, nadie más podría brindarle tan majestuosos espectáculos, eran más claras que el agua. Nanoha se sonrojó no más nombrar el tan dichoso rumor, no tanto como su otra amiga, pero ahí estaba, pintado en esas rosadas mejillas. Se preguntaba si es que acaso la instructora también lo negaría, aunque lo dudaba ya que ella era diferente de Fate, tal vez podría obtener una respuesta muy diferente.

-Así que ya lo sabes… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- le inquirió con desconfianza- yo apenas lo supe hoy, al escuchar a dos soldados hablando muy abiertamente de ello en la cafetería- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Tal vez, desde que…ella misma se encargó de crearlo y esparcirlo, hace más de cuatro días. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de confrontar a su amiga, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No hace mucho, tal vez, hace un día creo…- mintió claro, ella tenía sus contactos, alias Zafira, su leal guardián, al que obligó a actuar como espía, para reforzar sus sospechas y la fuerza del rumor alrededor de las chicas, y es que fue más fácil de lo que había imaginado, Nanoha y Fate al actuar tan abiertamente frente a todos al regresar, solo reforzaron la idea en todos los demás- ¿Te molesta?- se atrevió a cuestionar.

-No es eso, es solo que ya no estamos en el instituto, estamos en el trabajo, no sería bueno…- dijo insegura.

-¿No sería bueno…?- le alentó a seguir. No podía creer que fuera más difícil saber lo que Nanoha pensaba ¿O sí?

-…a ti, ¿No te extraña?- vaya, esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-Pero si Fate y tú, se ven demasiado lindas juntas, aunque sé, que solo son amigas. Si ese rumor fuera cierto, es algo que me hubieran dicho a estas alturas. Así que no, no me sorprende, es algo muy común en ustedes desde que somos niñas, por eso sé qué solo es un rumor, y nada de eso es cierto.

Nanoha se sorprendió por la respuesta, sabía que gran parte de lo dicho era cierto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

-No importa lo que digan los demás, ¿Qué deseas tú, Nanoha-chan?...

La gran pregunta, de la cual Nanoha, ya conocía su respuesta.

-Yo…no importa cómo, yo deseo estar con Fate-chan…- sí, es verdad, antes no importaba que la emparejaran con su amiga, porque eso no haría que Fate dejara de serlo, ni dejaría por eso de estar a su lado, honestamente le costaba mucho verla así, con la reflexión de ser una pareja, porque era su amiga, pero sabía que la forma en como la anhelaba no era la forma de querer a una amiga, porque no era como quería a Hayate o a las chicas. La idea le era extraña, y tan natural al mismo tiempo, sentía que si era con Fate, ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa…

Hayate se acercó a ella para reconfortarla en un abrazo, repentinamente Nanoha parecía abrumada.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo Nanoha-chan…no importa lo que decidas…lo que decidan- sí, esas dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas, pero eran tan bobas, una densa y la otra osada, vaya combinación, sin embargo habían logrado construir, una amor tan envidiable, que saltaba a la vista de los demás, era hermoso de ver, tanto que cualquiera lo deseaba experimentar de esa manera tan pura- todo saldrá bien- Nanoha se dejó abrazar, estaba aceptando algo que no se había atrevido a aceptar nunca, y en esta ocasión no podía ser Fate de quien se aferrara pues, era de lo que sentía por ella, de lo que quería ser protegida.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Gracias por vuestros rewiews, os amo *chu* *chu*...

Notas: Que la luz de la Estrella y el Rayo ilumine sus corazones.


	6. Reflection

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

**Reflection **

"¿Qué Nanoha y yo….somos pareja?

Vaya, sinceramente no se me había cruzado por la cabeza. Aunque hablando enserio antes no comprendía eso de que nos emparejaran sino hasta que fuimos adolescentes. Me parecía una manía de la gente, muchos bromeaban al respecto, así que no me parecía algo malo, el problema era que después de crecer, Nanoha solía avergonzarse, pero solo me sonreía- _no te preocupes por eso Fate-chan- _y yo sin dudar hacía caso de sus palabras. Sí, pueden decir que soy densa, la cuestión es que al comprender todo aquello, yo rechacé lo que pude sentir, me detuve de pensar algo más, creo que fue el pensar que Nanoha no podría quererme de esa forma, ni siquiera me di la oportunidad de considerarlo siquiera, con ese pensamiento, anulé automáticamente cualquier idea, sensación, me sentí tan perdida por instante, en el que concluí, que lo más sensato era permanecer al lado de Nanoha como siempre y para siempre, nada tenía porque cambiar, mientras eso nos mantuviera juntas.

¿Eres idiota Fate? No hay nada que cuestionar, esto no es diferente de antes, solo es un estúpido rumor, no hay porque hacer caso, solo debo dejarlo pasar…

¿Nanoha sabrá al respecto? De seguro Hayate no va a desaprovechar para meterse con ella también. Rayos, por qué no pensé en eso, en lugar de tomar camino, debí quedarme…no creo que hubiera cambiado nada, a lo mejor y hubiera sido más vergonzoso…

¿Qué dirá Nanoha ahora? ¿Me sonreiría, me tomaría de la mano? ¿Me molestaría al igual que Hayate aunque también ella esté involucrada? ¿Me abrazaría para avergonzarme más de la cuenta? ¿Qué debo hacer? Incluso he besado su mejilla, se sintió tan bien, como si tuviera una especie de control sobre ella, Nanoha se sonrojó…se veía tan linda…mi corazón, latió a con prisa…

Otra vez no…no debo pensar estas cosas…pero al verme Hayate, parecía retarme, no sé de qué, lo único que atine hacer, fue intentar demostrar que tengo el control de la situación…sea cual sea…y que yo y Nanoha, no somos…no somos…"

Fate que ya se encontraba en su oficina, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dio un suspiro profundo, las facciones de su rostro se contrajeron, expresando toda la frustración que la invadía en ese momento, sus cejas fruncidas, apretando sus labios, su mirada perdida…

¿Qué es lo que en verdad deseaba? Temía por esa respuesta…

.

.

.

Nanoha caminaba, no dejaba de pensar en Fate ¿Cuándo se supone que no pensaba en ella?

"Soy un desastre" se dijo a modo de reproche.

Era tonto pensar demasiado, darle tantas vueltas ¿Por qué las cosas cambiarían ahora? ¿Después de tanto tiempo…, qué era diferente? ¿Podría solo por desearlo...poder cambiar algo? ¿Podría ella tener el valor suficiente para cambiarlo ella misma? ¿Era realmente necesario…hacer algo? Si así como estaba, era más que suficiente, porque, tenía a Fate consigo, podía tenerla cerca, a lo mejor no cuando quería, que era todo el tiempo,… pero podía acercarse, tocarla tomando su mano, abrazándola, besando su mejilla… ¿O es que acaso, definitivamente no era suficiente? Podría perderlo todo si se arriesgaba demasiado… ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando? Fate no podría de ninguna manera, verla de forma diferente en primer lugar, la pureza de su corazón era demasiado hermosa…a veces deseaba que no lo fuera, aunque fuese por eso mismo, que la quería con todo su corazón…

Ya llevaba tiempo de haber llegado a casa.

Se recostó sobre el cómodo sofá de la sala, se hallaba con la mirada perdida.

-Fate-chan…

Dijo su nombre con sumo cariño, nunca se cansaría pronunciarlo. Sonrió, lo cierto es que, ninguna se quedaba atrás, Fate solía pronunciar su nombre tantas veces, sonaba tan bien al ser pronunciado por esa voz, solía ser eso lo que le detenía a ella mima de sofocar el otro nombre, era solo cuando Fate callaba, que encontraba su turno, para hacerse dueña de pronunciar el otro nombre.

-Fate…

Sonaba tan diferente sin el sufijo cariñoso y es que, lo tierna que podía llegar a ser Fate contrastaba con su tenaz seriedad, una actitud que en ocasiones mostraba solo en el trabajo, cuando algo grave sucedía…esa actitud era tan -_cool-, _si Fate le gustaba ya de por sí, por cómo era normalmente, en esos momentos volaba sin magia, no se tomaba la molestia de calamar los latidos de su corazón, pues expresaban, sus más sinceros anhelos, y Fate, bueno, ella no se enteraba de nada porque se centraba por completo en la misión. No es que ella no, porque sentir aquello, lejos de desconcentrarla, dirigían todos sus sentidos en la maga negra y entonces, protegerla se volvía un prioridad absoluta, si tenía, que en el proceso defender a todos, con tal de que ella no se arriesgará innecesariamente, pues lo hacía, y era una fortuna, porque las misiones se completaban más rápido y de la manera más eficiente, casi que sin ninguna baja.

A veces soñaba que esa Fate le mirara con esa intensidad, caminara hacia ella, y la abrazara profundamente.

¿Qué pensaría Fate? ¿Estaría enterada la rubia acerca del dichoso rumor? Y si fuera así ¿Sería importante?

-Claro que no…- suspiró resignada.

.

.

.

Al verse esa noche, fue completamente inusual, una extraña sensación rodeaba el ambiente, aun así, Nanoha abrazó a Fate, y otra vez, la rubia le devolvió el gesto sin ninguna duda.

-¿Te molestó mucho Hayate?- Nanoha se extrañó por la pregunta ¿Entonces lo sabía?

-Para nada…- le miró a los ojos…acusadores-…solo un poco- confesó, más no era toda la verdad.

-A veces no puedo creer que sea nuestra amiga…- Fate continuaba un poco superada, no podía manejar esa situación…pero Nanoha no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Vamos no digas eso, eso es cruel, hasta para Hayate-chan…- les daba su apoyo en lo que sea que decidieran, sin importar lo que fuera eso…incluso si no decidan nada…debía dejar de pensar de esa manera, o entristecería frente a Fate, no debía hacer eso.

Seguían estando cerca, sosteniendo los brazos de la otra, en la media estancia para entrar a la sala de la casa. De pronto fueron conscientes de ese hecho. El contacto era ligero y cálido, simple pero las conectaba. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos de la otra, casi sin pestañear. Últimamente se comunicaban nada más que así, perdiéndose en el brillo cristalino de la pupila de la otra, dilatándose por verse mutuamente. No eran necesarias las palabras, más…con tantas dudas en su interior, Nanoha se atrevió a dar un corto paso, quedando a poca distancia del rostro de la enforcer, quien se impresionó, mas no retrocedió. En sincronía Fate inclinó su rostro para no perder de vista a la cobriza, que casi se obligaba a ver hacia arriba, Fate, era solo un poco más alta que ella. Sus cuerpos reaccionaban, pretendiendo resolver lo que no podían con palabras.

-¡Fate-mama! ¡Regresaste!

Su hija les interrumpió el momento, ambas se avergonzaron, como si hubieran estado a punto de hacer algo que no debían. El mundo retornó su ritmo, Fate cargó a Vivio, para mimarla, como siempre, aun así, cuando se encontró con los ojos de Nanoha, ambas reflejaban una disculpa, no sabían de qué ¿Por no concretar lo anterior? ¿Por qué se arrepentían? Al final, terminaron aceptando, quién sabe qué cosa, ese algo entre ellas, e iban a dejarlo pasar…por ahora, o eso esperaban, o quien sabe, tal vez así estaba bien.

Nanoha miró a sus dos rubias antes de llamarles para que fueran a cenar, se enfocó en Fate, y la manera tan atenta de tratar a Vivio, el que le ayudará con las tareas, la calidez con que le hablaba, lo cariñosa que era, lo buena madre que era…sí, esa era su familia, la que ella había formado con el pasó de los años…había encontrado a la persona perfecta…

Una que era su mejor amiga…

Una poderosa maga…

La mejor enforcer de su generación…

Una buena madre…

Es más, que si hubiera solicitado a alguien con todas esas características, nadie hubiese sido capaz de cumplir con tales requisitos…en ningún lado del universo interdimensional…, pero más que eso, para ella, Fate era alguien…

Que la quería…y a quien quería

Que escogió estar con ella…algo que fue mutuo…

Pero no por las mimas razones…

Sin pensar más, las llamó para cenar.

Más tarde Nanoha decidió darse una ducha, mientras Fate acobijaba a Vivio.

-¿Ne, Fate-mama?- después de su cuento, Vivio quería preguntar algo a Fate, que terminaba de cubrirla con el cobertor.

-Dime pequeña- dijo dulce.

-¿Quieres mucho a Nanoha-mama?- esa pregunta…no debía serlo, era obvio que quería a Nanoha.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Vivio? Por supuesto que sí, yo quiero a Nanoha, mucho, mucho, como a ti, tú lo sabes, ustedes son mis chicas favoritas- dijo a lo inesperado del cuestionamiento, pero no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta, aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara.

-Es que Nanoha-mama siempre está esperándote, así que me preguntaba ¿Fate-mama, también estará esperando a Nanoha-mama?- extrañas palabras escogió su hija para definir, eso extraño que tenía con la instructora, era increíble la inocencia, aunque estaba segura que ni la misma Vivio sabía a lo que se refería.

-Descuida, a eso se le llama tensión- dijo confundiendo a Vivio- pero ya se pasará, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, pero no demores…- dijo cerrando sus ojos heterocromáticos.

¿Tensión? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?...lo peor del caso, es que cuando lo dijo, no pudo evitar terminar la oración… ¿Tensión sexual? Nanoha y ella, por favor, casi hiperventila, pero logró controlarse.

¿Qué Nanoha la esperaba? Pero si ella estaba ahí mismo, en la misma casa, a su lado. Ni que anduviera en alguna misión, de esas que usualmente las mantenía alejadas por el espacio físico, pues las llamadas eran incontables, si es que podían, casa día sin falta…grande fue su sorpresa, al entrar a su habitación y ver, que efectivamente, Nanoha la esperaba, sentada al borde de la cama.

-¿Costó mucho dormir a Vivio?

-Ya sabes cómo es, quiere más de un cuento.

Se sonrieron. Fate se acercó y se sentó junto a Nanoha.

-Sabes Hayate-chan me dijo hoy…- se mordió el labio, en verdad lo diría-…que hay rumores, acerca de que tú y yo…estamos saliendo…- bien, lo dijo. Solo esperaba la reacción de su amiga.

-Oh…también me comentó al respecto- dijo lo más tranquila que podía. Como si no le importase…como si no le afectara…como si le diera igual.

-¡Que tonto verdad! Las cosas nunca cambian…- casi se arrepintió en el mismo instante de decir eso…no es lo que en verdad quería decir, pero Fate ni siquiera se sonrojó al oírlo, no se puso nerviosa como usualmente, no comprendía el significado de eso, pero todo indicaba un evidente rechazo a la idea. Creía que tal vez, podría bromear al igual que Hayate, avergonzar a Fate y poder acercarse con esa nueva excusa, pero no esperó verla tranquila…Nanoha, quería ver que le importara, que a Fate no le fuera indiferente la idea, se había arriesgado, y el golpe fue más duro de lo que pensó, sino su corazón no dolería.

-Solo son rumores, como siempre, no hay porque darles importancia…

Ahí estaba, dicho en palabras, Nanoha desvió la mirada…

-Tienes razón…-dijo poco débil- Nyahahaha…- se rió lo mejor que pudo, para que pareciera una risa verdadera- es hora de dormir, apagaré las luces- se levantó, para hacer lo dicho, no quería que Fate la viera de frente, estaba débil, repentinamente sentía que toda su fuerza fue drenada, y que en cualquier momento caería, pero Fate no debía verla, no, eso no. Quería que la oscuridad cubriera con su manto, la tristeza que se acunó en su pecho.

No sintió el momento en que unas suaves manos la guiaron de regreso a la cama, al no responder al llamado de la dueña de Bardiche. Fue envuelta entre las sabanas, y Fate la abrazó. Ese calor, Nanoha lo conocía también, y ahora se sentía tan lejos, aun así, correspondió el abrazo, resistió a las lágrimas y se dejó envolver por la calidez. Tan ensimismada sobre lo que pensaba se quedó, que no notó, el rápido latir del corazón de la rubia, que golpeaba tan fuerte el pecho, bombeando su sangre a toda velocidad, que de estar atenta, con seguridad, Nanoha lo hubiera escuchado.

"Nanoha…espérame un poco más"

"¿Por qué ahora, Fate-chan?"

"Ahora que me he dado cuenta…"

"Ahora que sé…"

"_Que yo te amo"_

_._

_._

_._

...Reflection, si en honor a las ultimas entregas, pero solo el nombre ¿Quién está listo para Detonation?

Continuará…

**Notas**: Que la luz de la Estrella y el Rayo ilumine sus corazones.


	7. Stand By

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

**Stand By**

Se despertó, y se extrañó al no sentir el calor de cada mañana envolviéndola, miró a su alrededor solo para encontrarla no muy lejos, ahí ensimismada viendo quién sabe qué cosa. Ella era tan hermosa, que al solo verla parada frente a la ventana era una vista majestuosa, aunque vistiera aún con el pijama rosa que solía usar, con su cabello suelto, al compás de suave brisa…de alguna forma, le pareció notar cierta tristeza en esa mirada. A pesar de ello, su corazón saltó en su pecho, solo de observarla, sus ojos lavanda que no la enfocaban, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios…brillantes, suaves y delicados…los latidos en su pecho aumentaron, y un extraño calor se apoderó de ella.

-Ohayo, Fate-chan- escuchó esa voz que la sacó al instante del trance en que se encontraba, más que nada, por lo extrañamente suave de aquel tono, no parecía para nada el usual, era un tono suave sí, pero falto de dulzura, más bien parecía pesado - …iré a preaparar el desayuno, puedes tomar el baño antes que yo- sentenció rápidamente y abandonó el lugar.

Fate se quedó sola en la habitación, en ese amplio lugar, que era exclusivo de Nanoha y ella, sin embargo, ese día se sentía diferente, algo había cambiado en la sonrisa de Nanoha, lo pudo notar al instante, sin mencionar, que obvio olímpicamente el abrazo de cada mañana al que le acostumbró en los días anteriores.

Intento actuar sin ninguna singularidad, en su ya vieja y anterior rutina, esa, en la que Nanoha no tomaba la ducha con ella, no hubo bromas, por tanto, no se avergonzó por ellas. Más eso no le produjo alivio, Fate, sin darse cuenta, resentía la falta de su compañera incluso en tales banalidades.

Nanoha por otro lado se sentía sumamente extraña, porque antes de imaginar si quiera el rechazo de Fate, solo le importaba estar a su lado, el poder tenerla cerca era suficiente, pero ahora lo prohibición a la libertad de sus sentimientos le causaban un profundo dolor, era como estar en una prisión, una en la que era apresada por la misma Fate, decirle que no la quería, era como si le negase poder darle libremente su amor, estar tan cerca como deseaba, y no poder hacerlo…quería gritar y llorar…no era como que la rubia la hubiese rechazado directamente, pero era casi igual, no podía darse el lujo de reclamar, de preguntar ¿Por qué? Y por tanto, tampoco de demostrar, lo terrible que sentía ahora la cercanía de Fate, le lastimaba…y su Fate….Fate no tenía la culpa de eso.

Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo, para actuar lo más normal que podía, al bajar Fate, al atender a la pequeña Vivio, al hacer su rutina, esa tan sencilla, y que le parecía la más maravillosa del mundo al poder compartir con su familia. Lo malo era que, Nanoha no era tan buena para ocultar lo que sentía, no si afectaba tanto su cordura y a su corazón. Eran finos detalles, como el que no se sentara junto a Fate, y el que evitara sobre cualquier circunstancia, contacto entre ellas, incluso el visual. Fate no era tan tonta, y cabe destacar que Vivio menos, la estrategia de Nanoha no marchaba tan bien como pensaba.

-Subiré por mi mochila- dijo Vivio al terminar de lavar sus dientes.

-No tardes, Safira-san ya está esperando afuera.

Nanoha como siempre aconsejando a su hija a tener buenos modales, ya que no es para nada cortes hacer esperar a alguien. Fate completamente inmutable solo miraba a la cobriza, estando aún en pijama, sin tener al parecer la mínima intención de prepararse para el trabajo ¿Acaso Nanoha planeaba hacerle esperar, para poder ir ambas al trabajo? ¿O es que no planeaba ir con ella?

-Nanoha, pronto deberemos irnos también- resaltó lo obvio en aquel lapsus en que el esperaban a su hija bajar.

-¡Unn! ¡Que te vaya bien Fate-chan!- ¿Uh? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?- Me tomé la molestia de traer tu portafolios, yo no tendrás que ir por él- le sonrió, con esa sonrisa, que para nada gustaba a Fate, porque no le hacía sentir mariposas, ni que volaba en el aire.

-Nanoha, ¿Acaso no piensas ir al trabajo conmigo? ¿No iras a la oficina hoy? ¿Te sientes mal? Porque no me dijiste nada, yo…- la instructora detuvo el parloteo de Fate, que sin duda buscaba una explicación a su conducta.

-Lo siento Fate-chan- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- ayer en la noche hablé con Vita-chan, y ella me dijo que no era necesario ir a trabajar hoy, de todas formas, casi no hacemos mucho aunque vayamos, mientras no haya reclutas, nuestro trabajo es muy limitado, y bueno, decidí tomarme el día, ya que parecía buena idea-… ¿Qué era eso? Nanoha no había mencionado absolutamente nada de eso el día anterior, no recuerda verla hablar con Vita, aunque pudo ser en otro momento, algo como eso Nanoha, se lo contaría sin duda.

-O-oye…- las cosas parecían encajar, que no debía preocuparse, la explicación era buena, pero Fate no se lo tragaba del todo…

-Iré por Vivio parece tardar un poco, a lo mejor no encuentra algo…- Nanoha Takamachi la esquivaba, y lo hacía tan bien, que lastimaba, y no podía culparle o reclamarle. En ese corto tiempo, que era su rutina de cada mañana, Fate se dio cuenta que era capaz de destruirle, esa mujer tenía un innegable poder sobre su persona, que si se llegaba a dar cuenta sería fatal para Fate…una interesante condena.

No supo en que momento, incluso si fue por fracción de segundos, que tuvo esa reacción, solo de verla pasar sobre su costado, alejándose, estaba segura, que al regresar Nanoha esperaba no verla en ese lugar, por eso, ella tomó las riendas de ese escenario, en el que Nanoha ostentaba el protagonismo, desde ya mucho. Con su mano izquierda sujeto la muñeca de Nanoha, deteniendo su caminar en el acto, soltó su maletín que terminó en algún lugar, entonces hizo dar a la cobriza un giro de ciento ochenta grados, para tenerla nuevamente de frente, la sorpresa era clara en ella, pero Fate sostenía un semblante decidido…en un parpadeo acercó sus cuerpos y…le abrazó con añoranza, rodeó su cintura, pegándola y doblegándola sobre ella. Nanoha estaba estupefacta, inmóvil sin poder creer que Fate…-_al fin-…_le abrazara, sin razón aparente…es decir, Nanoha lo hacía sin tener motivo, pero Fate no era así. El rostro de la instructora descansaba sobre el costado derecho de Fate, mientras esta se apoyaba sobre ese mismo lado de su compañera, sin más reserva. La cobriza, se negaba a corresponder el abrazo, a pesar de sentir que Fate la apretujaba, con ansiedad, la intensidad con que le percibía era abrumadora, sus manos sobre los brazos de Fate se negaban a cerrar el abrazo. Hasta que…Fate respiró sobre su cuello casi inevitablemente, el cosquilleo que le generó en su cuerpo esa casi involuntaria acción, hizo que de ella se apoderara el deseo, y no pudo evitar más que sus brazos se cerraran sobre el cuello de Fate, acercarse lo más que podía a ella, respirando ese agradable aroma que su compañera desprendía. Le abrazo con fuerza y con ganas, sin contenerse…ocultó su rostro entre los cabellos rubios…marcando un momento eterno.

Vivio, que observó todo desde las escaleras, se impresionó, ocasionándole un sonrojo al ver a sus madres en ese mote tan cariñoso, supo, que no podía incluirse en el abrazo, no era un abrazo familiar, era uno solo entre su Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama, así que, sonriendo luego de la tensión de aquella mañana, sigilosamente bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa, sin que sus madres se percataran de su presencia, lo mejor era dejarlas a solas.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Nota: Que la luz de la Estrella y el Rayo ilumine sus corazones.


	8. Crack

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

"Crack"

La tranquilidad inundaba el ambiente, la luz blanca era la faz que atravesaba hasta la última molécula, los sonidos eran suaves ecos alrededor, y la pasividad de una suave caricia cual viento, era lo que llenaba su corazón. Los latidos seguían el compás de una melodía, que provenía de un lugar muy especial y desconocido, quizás de su amor por ella, quizás del poder tenerla cerca, o a lo mejor se sentir por instante que la perdía, y Fate no quería eso. Mientras la tuviera entre sus brazos, eso era más que suficiente.

-Fate-chan…- esa voz rompió el momento, más se negó a dejar el abrazo- llegaras tarde al trabajo…

No le importaba, no le importaba para nada, para Fate lo único importante era Nanoha.

\- ¿Por qué Nanoha no me lo dijo antes? – reclamó a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Yo…- por otro lado, la cobriza no sabía que decir, no esperaba tener que explicarle para nada-…no lo sé…ayer, solo lo olvidé -una mentirilla blanca, esperaba que Fate no insistiera al respecto.

-Nanoha…

No es que Fate le creyera del todo, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando, pero si Nanoha no quería decirlo, insistir no serviría de mucho, debía ser la misma Nanoha quien debía decidir hablar por sí misma…

-… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – preguntó esperando que no la rebotara.

-…Pero Fate-chan…- su voz a tono bajo.

La instructora se atrevió a separar un poco el abrazo solo para poder verle a los ojos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Fate era sumamente cumplidora y responsable, por ningún motivo faltaría a su trabajo…y solo por ella estaba…

-…Estoy bien, no tienes por qué quedarte…- trató hacer ver como si nada sucedía.

-Pero es extraño, que Nanoha haya olvidado decirme…además yo, tú…

Fate sujetaba a su amiga por la cintura, era un tacto en demasía agradable, deseaba perderse entre esas curvas, acariciarle y recorrerla una y otra vez, no ayudaba que Nanoha le sujetara aún por los hombros, estaba tan cerca.

-Lo siento…- dijo simplemente- prometo que compensaré mi descuido…- mentía...sí…

-Entonces, deja que me quede contigo este día…- pero Fate no la dejaría ir, así como así.

Eso definitivamente no estaba para nada en los planes de la bella cobriza, por el contrario, creyó que podía pasar un día a solas entre sus reflexiones y tormentos, unos que tenían un solo nombre y apellido, y justamente para poder pensar sin tenerla cerca, para poner en orden sus ideas, pero si se quedaba ¿Cómo podría cumplir ese objetivo? Aun así, debía admitir que Fate le había extasiado y alegrado, aunque sea un poco el latir de su corazón, primero por el abrazo, y ahora por insistir, eso no hacía que fuera menos confuso, sin embargo, era feliz de que Fate insistiera en permanecer a su lado, era lo que menos esperaba y lo que más deseaba.

-Deberías ir a trabajar, es un poco aburrido estar solo en casa…- no sabía por qué se hacía de rogar.

-No lo es, porque estaré con Nanoha- era increíble como Fate era capaz de hacer latir su corazón tan rápido con cada palabra que salía de sus labios- además, podemos salir a dar un paseo si quieres…

¿Eso era una cita? Quizás no, pero no importaba…una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la instructora.

\- ¡Si quiero! - rodeó con sus brazos una vez más a la rubia.

La lejanía desaparecía y se abría, aunque sea de poco entre aquella inmensa niebla.

De alguna forma, lograron terminar ese abrazo que parecía ser infinito, con mayor ánimo, Nanoha subió a la recamara de ambas para prepararse. Fate se quedó medio temblorosa, medio débil, no tenía ni idea de dónde le salió ese valor para invitarle a salir, algo para nada raro entre ellas, pero no era tan simple en los momentos de tensión, momentos que, por lo general, la cobriza se encargaba de amenizar, y ella simplemente agradecía que fuese así, "cobarde" se dijo, era injusto que siempre dejara a Nanoha solucionando esa clase de problemas, se suponía que ambas eran amigas, debía poner más de su parte. Recogió su maletín, y decidió llamar a Hayate.

-… ¿ella te lo dijo? - luego de una breve y siseada explicación, Fate hizo su curiosa pregunta del millón.

-Ara, que falta de confianza Fate-chan, ¿No crees en lo que te dijo Nanoha? - No se trataba de eso, solo…quería saber…

-Pero es que…ella no es así…- dijo contundente.

-En ese caso, te recomiendo prestar más atención, a lo mejor…y estás dejando pasar algo por alto- le miró un poco seria- sabes, tú ya dormías cuando ella llamó ayer por la noche, probablemente esa fue la razón de no decirte- Hayate, deseaba hacer quedar bien a Nanoha frente a Fate, mas no sería tan fácil.

-Pudo habérmelo dicho antes, si es que se sentía mal…además es raro, que ella no desee estar en el trabajo- dijo pensativa, y Hayate se alegraba de ver que Fate buscara una respuesta a la conducta de Nanoha.

-Si la conoces tan bien, ya deberías saber la respuesta…- Fate no comprendía, la comandante rió con gracia- bueno, si eso es todo, me despido, tienes mi permiso de faltar hoy, disfruta de tu día, y déjame trabajar por favor- y así la comandante le cortó sin más.

-¡O-oye!…

-¡Fate-chan ya estoy lista!

La rubia volteó para ver a su amiga, encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa. Nanoha vestía con nada más y nada menos que su uniforme de instructora.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste tu uniforme? Creí haber dicho que saldríamos…- dijo de manera boba, haciendo reír a la cobriza.

-Es verdad, pero Fate-chan no subió tras de mí, así que imaginé que no sería justo si solamente tú sales con el uniforme de enforcer- Fate se sonrojó al instante al recordar ese detalle, era verdad, ella ya estaba lista…para ir al trabajo, por lo que portaba su uniforme, y no una vestimenta casual.

Luego del bochorno, y una leve discusión por si realmente debían salir a pasear de esa manera, además de decidir tomar el transporte público en lugar de ir en el deportivo de Fate, pedido y reto ganado por Nanoha a la antigua y confiable, piedra, papel o tijeras.

Nanoha feliz y con el ánimo recuperado, tomó del brazo a Fate desde el momento en que salieron de casa, caminaron un breve tramo hasta la parada del autobús, mientras platicaban de cosas triviales. No esperaron mucho la llegada del autobús, un alivio para Fate, quien estaba impaciente, al saber que no conduciría su maravilloso auto ese día. El chofer se impresionó al verlas, y es que no esperaba ver a tales heroínas en el transporte público, extrañamente el autobús iba vacío, Nanoha le sonrió al conductor, y se dispuso a subir, pagaron y antes de tomar su asiento, el conductor las detuvo para pedirles su autógrafo, ya que él y su familia les admiraba mucho, cumpliendo con el cometido, emprendieron marcha al fin.

Un día libre para disfrutar fuera de casa, lo más difícil era decidir qué hacer, por lo general, se limitaban a ir de compras al supermercado, o por lo que hiciera falta en casa, y si salían a dar un paseo, solían ser siempre las tres junto a Vivio, hacía tiempo que, eran solo Nanoha y Fate…el trabajo no contaba, o ese era el pensamiento de Nanoha, quien fue la primera en decir que irían al centro comercial. Fate ya se sabía esa, de seguro recorrerían escaparate por escaparate, visitarían las tiendas de ropas y otras de artículos varios…era cierto que tenían tiempo de no salir, pero esa era una rutina que aprendió con las chicas en la tierra.

Nanoha se puso las baterías inagotables, y desde que entraron por aquellas dos puertas, se notaba la gran energía y emoción por recorrer todo el lugar, Fate solo suspiró, pero con una gran sonrisa, sujetó la mano que la cobriza le ofrecía.

Primero, visitaron una tienda de artículos relacionados con dispositivos inteligentes, en el lugar había información de todo tipo, y dispositivos de porte ligero para novatos, algunas cosas, parecían hasta risibles ¿Un militar no podría utilizar algo de tan baja calidad? ¿oh sí? Por otro lado, el banco de información era sorprendente, tenía muchos registros históricos impresionantes. De no ser porque más tarde que temprano las reconocieron hubieran seguido en el sitio un poco más. Luego decidieron ir a una tienda de suovenires, de entre los tantos artículos, resaltaban las copias en miniatura de las reliquias más antiguas y poderosas de la historia, de los más comunes, artículos de uso, entre otras cosas, además de juguetes y dulces. Mientras Nanoha distraída, miraba que dulces podría comprarle a Vivio, Fate estaba un poco lejos ya que se cansó de la insistencia de Nanoha al agitar su brazo, y ella decirle que "cualquier cosa estaría bien", Nanoha la soltó y decidió ella misma buscar algo para su hija, ya que Fate en verdad pensaba que cualquier cosa estaría bien, agarrando lo primero que tuviera enfrente, la cobriza no podía comprender como a veces era tan simple y otras tan detallista.

Pero fue en ese momento que Fate visualizó cadenas doradas, una en forma de rayo y otra en forma de estrella, había otras en forma de luna, sol, entre otros, pero su vista no se apartó de aquellos en particular…esos dos objetos representaban su historia con Nanoha, en donde la rubia era el rayo, que sobresalía de entre la lluvia tormentosa, triste, temerosa y dolida, y su Nanoha, era la estrella, brillante, cálida, bondadosa que se apareció ante ella solo para despejar su oscuridad. Así que cautelosa, las tomó, y se dirigió a caja para cancelar, sin que Nanoha se diera cuenta, sería una sorpresa.

Continuaron, ya cargando un par de bolsas, y se detuvieron al Nanoha chillar que quería un helado, entraron a toda prisa, e impaciente pidió su helado. Para Fate, era todo un espectáculo que disfrutar, el mirar a Nanoha tan emocionada por cosas tan simples después de tanto tiempo, no sabía que la instructora desbordaba de felicidad, solo porque tenía a la enforcer a su lado. Más tarde disfrutaron de los jardines que rodeaban el lugar, hablando de todo y de nada, como cuando eran niñas, como cuando eran adolescentes, amigas y confidentes. La cobriza, trataba de estar lo más cerca posible, Fate de ninguna manera le rehuía, al contrario, eso hizo que Nanoha olvidará sus preocupaciones del día anterior.

Para terminar el día y pasar la tarde decidieron ir al cine, a ver una película, Mid-childa a pesar de ser un lugar de mucha tecnología, aun poseía aquel rudimentario entretenimiento y es que, era un lugar adecuado para convivir, o para estar, con esa persona. Eligieron una película de acción, pedido de Fate, quien por fin ganaba en el piedra, papel o tijeras, Nanoha refutó con su habitual puchero, más la rubia no cedió a pesar de lo adorable que lucía la cobriza. La película resultó emocionante, había acción y suspenso, Fate estaba emocionada en su asiento, sin embargo, para fortuna de Nanoha también hubo romance, cosa que disfrutó, pero le regresó a ser consciente de su misma situación. Al salir, y antes de regresar a casa, Nanoha le pidió que tomaran un café, ya que había pocas ocasiones que podía tomarlo en un lugar fuera de casa o el trabajo.

Sin duda, no era raro de ver, pero era algo que Nanoha intentaba no mirar, a su alrededor y por todo el lugar…una que otra pareja, disfrutando su amor juntos, lo notaba en un pequeño beso o un pequeño gesto los delataba, eran los únicos y breves momentos, en que intentaba ignorar a Fate, como al estar en la tienda de souvenirs, y ver una pareja felizmente casada escogiendo artículos, seguramente para el resto de su familia, lo supo por las sortijas que cargaban en sus dedos, le costaba mucho trabajo no imaginarse a sí misma y a Fate en ese lugar, era algo que deseaba, e incluso al estar en el cine, muchas parejas, no miraban precisamente la película, y ella solo trataba de distraerse, pero ni la película le ayudó al mostrar diversas escenas románticas entre los protagonistas, en más de una ocasión sus ojos se desviaron hacia la rubia, reteniéndose para no sujetar esa mano, para no buscar una caricia profunda, pero la enforcer parecía estar más en la película que en regresarle la mirada, bueno, estaban en el cine y que esperaba…aun así, una parte de ella deseaba aquello con demasía, que Fate le mirara como algo más, y todavía, al estar en esa cafetería, más de una pareja compartía un ameno momento.

\- ¿Te divertiste? -a medio camino de llegar a su boca, y terminar su bebida, la escuchó.

-Por supuesto que sí, Fate-chan. Hace mucho que no compartíamos de esta manera…solo tú y yo- se sonrojo levemente con lo último.

-Nanoha se miraba triste hoy por la mañana, me alegro verte mejor.

-Fate-chan…- su rubia se había preocupado por ella, de seguro no ocultó las cosas tan bien como planeó.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

-Aun así, lo hago, porque Nanoha me preocupa y me importa mucho- el corazón de Nanoha aceleró sus latidos, feliz…- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -…y dolido ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"¡Tú!" deseaba gritarle Nanoha con todas sus fuerzas en respuesta, más no podía, no era tan simple ¿Por qué? No estaba lista para un rechazo directo de parte de su amada rubia, pensaba en lo doloroso que eso sería, no creía poder soportarlo…pero es que ¿Era tan malo? ¿Fate la odiaría por eso? Claro que no, pero no quería su compasión ni su lástima, quería su amor.

-…es que no es fácil de decir- se atrevió a confesar…

-Yo escucharé cualquier cosa que Nanoha tenga que decir- el corazón de Fate vibró con alegría al saber que Nanoha se abría otra vez a ella.

-Es que yo…creo que…hay…alguien que me gusta…- desvió la mirada, y agachó su cabeza… Nanoha no sabía… ¿Qué de bueno había en decir una verdad a medias?…

Fate no estaba segura de sí, ensordeció, o si todo a su alrededor enmudeció, por suerte no pidió bebida alguna, porque sus estomago repentinamente parecía una tormenta, sintió como si hubiese acabado de tragarse algo en demasía pesado, su boca se secó, y una debilidad extrañamente se apoderó de su cuerpo, lo más sobresaliente era, el dolor y pesar en su pecho.

-Por eso te pregunté por los rumores, que hablan de nosotras…- "por supuesto, eso no está para nada bien, para ti, y para ese que te gusta" pensó Fate con amargura- es solo…que no sé qué hacer…- no podía ser, no podía ser…Nanoha no podía…

-¿P-puedo saber de quién se trata?- Preguntó con toda la calma que podía, intentando no caer, no frente a ella, no en ese momento…

-Lo siento Fate-chan…aun no estoy lista...no estoy segura de sí soy correspondida…

La incertidumbre se ceñía sobre Fate, de cómo proseguir en el futuro inmediato y lejano, mientras la duda se sembraba como estaca en su ser, quién podría ser aquél, a quién Nanoha quería, una parte de ella quería llorar ahí mismo y reclamar, quién era, dónde lo conoció, cuándo se enamoró de él, por qué lo quería, por qué en lugar de amar a ese imbécil no la amaba a ella…deseaba decirle que era imposible que alguien no le amara, Nanoha era tan maravillosa y nadie podría rechazarla, pero no quería atravesarse el corazón con sus propias palabras para darle a su cobriza el ánimo y mandarla a otros brazos.

"No…no…no… ¡No! ¡Nanoha!"

Su lamentó se perdió entre sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué hará Fate después de la confesión de Nanoha?

¿Intentará alejarse como siempre? ¿Luchará por su amor?

Y Nanoha…qué intenta conseguir, confesando de manera incompleta sus sentimientos.

Todo eso y más en el próximo cap., solo asegúrate de sobrevivir a la pandemia, y lo sabrás. Sigue todas las recomendaciones y cuídate mucho! Por ti y tú familia…a lo mejor vives lo suficiente para ver que el NanoxFate sea declarado canon.

Continuará…

Nota: Que la luz de la Estrella y el Rayo ilumine sus corazones.


End file.
